Problem: Write the equation of a line that is parallel to ${x=-5}$ and that passes through the point ${(1,4)}$.
Explanation: Getting started Key idea: Parallel lines have the same slope. Step 1: Find the slope The given line has an undefined slope, so the parallel line will too. Lines with undefined slopes have the form of $x=c$, where $c$ is the $x$ -intercept. Step 2: Find the x-intercept The parallel line will pass through the point ${(1,4)}$, so the $x$ -intercept is $1$. Answer The equation of the parallel line is $x=1$. ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ $y$ $x$